coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Episode 108 (25th December 1961)
"Blooper" In addition to Martha being incorrectly called "Mrs.Caldwell",Elsie referred to Len Fairlough as Leonard"Clairfough" in the scene where she is talking to the men from her upstairs window.70s Fan (talk) 13:10, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Writer The episode,as transmitted by Granada Plus,credits Carol Nicholas as the writer!70s Fan (talk) 12:32, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :TV Times credits Tony Warren - I wonder if the televised name is a seasonal joke as it looks suspiciously like a Christmas-type name ("Christmas Carol" "St Nicholas" (aka Santa Claus)?)--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 08:35, April 16, 2013 (UTC) ::In addition, "Carol Nicholas" has no other credits on IMDB.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 08:40, April 16, 2013 (UTC) ::"Carol Nicholas"- Yes,I see what you mean. It's a good script,certainly up to Tony's standard. And it does seem strange to give a new writer the Christmas Day episode- although admittedly the Christmas Day ep didn't then have the prestige it now has. The only thing is would Tony not have minded about giving up his writing credit?70s Fan (talk) 09:01, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :::I think there might be some truth to this, IMDB shows this episode as Carol Nicholas's only writing credit. David (talk) 09:30, April 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::I've asked ITV if they can help with this mystery.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 09:35, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::ITV replied today with the text I've added as a note to the episode. They were good enough to contact Tony Warren direct and he very helpfully supplied the answer!--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 18:02, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::John,thanks for following this up. And well done to ITV for contacting Tony and to Tony,himself,for remembering exactly what happened. :::::I know from reading Richard Marson's book on Upstairs Downstairs that Producers and Script Editors would often have serious disagreements with writers on their vision for particular episodes. On that particular series there were instances of writers insisting their names were removed from episodes they'd largely written and other examples were writers kept their credit,despite their script being almost completely rewritten by the script editor. Presumably this happened on many other series including Coronation Street. :::::I've always liked Episode 108 since I first saw it on the original Coronation Street VHS back in the 80s. Makes you wonder what Tony had done differently in his original script. :::::19:07, April 17, 2013 (UTC)70s Fan (talk) ::For possible examples of credits being removed by annoyed staff see Episode 1903 (16th April 1979) and Episode 1904 (18th April 1979). I don't know that this happened in these cases but I can't think of another reason.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 20:38, April 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes,I see what you mean. I think that there a few other cases where I've noticed that the writer credited in the TVTimes is different to the on-screen credit,so this could possibly be the case there. ::There are also a few cases where I've noticed two writers which seems strange for a half hour episode. ::And,of couse,there's an interesting piece on Corriepedia about David Anderson who contributed one script in 1974. He says that a whole section of his script was rewritten,although he did,of course,retain the sole writing credit for the episode.70s Fan (talk) 20:55, April 17, 2013 (UTC)